


A Thankful Hermitcraft Day

by Pinklion116



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Hermitcraft - Freeform, I HAVE NO REGRETS!, I stayed up writing this., I’m tired..., One-Shot, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinklion116/pseuds/Pinklion116
Summary: Just a cute little one shot of the hermits celebrating thanksgiving with one another.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	A Thankful Hermitcraft Day

**Author's Note:**

> If any of the hermits don’t celebrate thanksgiving, please don’t tell me. It’s just a cute little story I wanted to make for thanksgiving.

Every hermit was gathering in a large building that ConCorp had established for a Thanksgiving Day feast. And since Demise is still gonna on, everyone who is playing agreed that the dead team will not do anything to demise the other team. Xisuma and Stress were in the kitchen making tea and hot cocoa. Wels, Cub, Scar, and False was making the meal in the other kitchen. Also Grian, Zedaph, and Impulse were setting up some entertainment for later. After everything was done, everyone sat down and before they dig in, Stress spoke up, “All right y’all, before I let ya feast in, I just wanna say that I’m thankful for having great friends like ya and that it has been over a year since we started season 6. Also I’ve heard that Grian has hit episode one hundred!” Grian stands up from his seat with a small flusters look on his face. “Aww, Stress thanks. But yeah, I hit episode one hundred and... I’m happy for it cause it is the first time a series on my channel hits 100. I guess I can say it’s because of you guys. If Xisuma hadn’t invited me and if I didn’t had as much fun on here, then I wouldn’t still be here today. Thank you guys for being not just hermits but being my friends as well.”  
Mumbo quickly stands and say, “Grian, I have just one thing to say and I’m pretty sure that everyone else will agree with this. But, you’re a fine chap who has brought a whole lotta of fun to this server. From the Hermitcraft civil war, to the build off, to demises and all other games in between. They are such huge events that will forever be a part of season 6’s history and for that, we say thank you.” All the other hermits were saying things like, “Thank you Grian,” “We care about you,” and “Good job G!” After everyone was done, they feasted into the food, that surprisingly was still hot enough to eat. They had everything from ham, turkey, mashed potatoes, yams, green beans, and many other things. After they were done eating, they began the entertainments.  
Zedaph held a miniature version of “Is That Sheep Looking At Me?” Where it was just a series of questions that he ask to Cleo, Bdubs, and Mumbo. Than Impulse made Joe, Keralis, Iskall, Tango, and Doc race each other up a set of stairs he built with a potion of slowness on them. Lastly, Grian set up the karaoke machine for some singing fun. Scar sang a Disney song, Jevin sang a song at random, and TFC sang “Hello my Baby” with False since it is a duet song. The moon was rising and every hermit said there goodbyes and good nights, then they went there separate ways to sleep with a smile on their faces.


End file.
